A Young Girls Past And Love Discovered
by Sakida Uchiha
Summary: a young girl is hunted and falls in love with sesshomaru but sesshomaru doesnt love her but another.....


U r a fiery red head w/bright green eyes. U r half dog-demon and half vampire(Dampier). U have a sword and bow n' arrows.  
One day your walking through the forest (in the Western lands in feudal era Japan) and you notice that your being followed so you speed up a bit. Then you come to a beautiful lake with a waterfall near it you sit on a rock near it suddenly you hear a voice coming from behind you.  
" might i ask who you are?"  
" why do you need to know who i am?" you ask as you stand up.  
" because you are in my lands thats why" he said. you hear him move closer to you. You turn around and you see a man w/long silver hair, armor, a fluff thing and then you notice his golden eyes.  
" so who are you? answer me" he demanded.  
" i am lady of the north. and who might you be?" you reply.  
" i am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands. Why are you on my lands?"  
" I ran away" you say as you look down.  
" why did you run away?"  
" thats none of your business"  
" oh really, i'm sure Lord Rutamaru would love to have his daughter back"  
" wait how did you know that i was..."  
" his sent is on you and plus he was going to give one of his daughter's to me as a peace treaty, so tell me why you ran away and i won't take you back 2 your father" he said.  
" fine, i ran away because my father was going to force me to marry someone that i have never met and he was from...omfg my father was going to force me 2 marry..y-you"  
" your the daughter that he was going to give me? i am pleased" he said checking you out and w/a smirk on his face. You pull out your sword.  
" oh no you are not getting me" you say.

" R u challenging me? fool i will defeat you with one swing"  
" right...bring it on" He pulls out his sword and you attack. He dodges every one of your swings. And when he attacks you block all of his attacks except 4 one that hit your shoulder.  
" i must say your good" he said  
" well i practice" you reply.  
" but you are not quick enough" he said as he knocked your sword out of your hands.

You Jump up and pull out your bow and an arrow u land behind Sesshomaru.  
" clever, but that arrow wont hit me" Sesshomaru said with confidence.  
" you wanna make a bet?" u say then you shoot the arrow and as it glowed red it hit Sesshomaru in the right leg. He looked surprised and then he looked down and saw the arrow in his leg.  
" you ungrateful bitch" he said as his eyes glowed red. U could tell that he very angry and so u slowly backed up and then u hit a tree the next thing u know u are being choked up in the air. When u passed out u felt his grip loosen. then u felt him pick u up and carry u then u heard him say to somebody.  
" grab her weapons"  
" yes sir"  
dream  
U r running way away from something or someone u don't know suddenly u trip and then u hear Sesshomaru's voice,"get up get up! u have to face him its the only way u can become stronger." Then he kisses u on the forehead.

you wake up and notice your in a huge room with very fancy things.  
what a strange dream..u thought  
" finally you've woken up Lord Sesshomaru will be so happy to hear this news" said a little human girl with black hair and an orange kimono whom surprised u. You noticed that ur arm was yet not healed and was bandaged...  
Why would he bandage me up after he tried to kill me... u pondered for a moment then b4 the girl left u asked," who are u and how long was i out?"  
" My name is Rin and u have been out for three days..." She answered.Then she turned around," oh Lord Sesshomaru i was just coming to tell u that the women is awake"  
"thank u Rin now go bother Jaken"he said in a cold friendly voice. She walked away and Sesshomaru walked in and shut the door behind him. "you are a good fighter whats ur name?"  
"thanx...my name is " u say confused. He walked over and sat down beside u. he moved a piece of hair out of your face and then placed his and on ur cheek.He had a kind loving look in his eyes.He pulled u closer and he kissed you.

You were surprised that he kissed u.He slightly licked ur bottom lip to get u to react and for some odd reason u did. You both started making-out on the bed. He slowly layed u down and his hand went exploring. U felt his hand go over ur breast down your side and to your thighs. He lifted up ur skirt and pulled down your panties and started rubbing ur clit.U gasped he took the opportunity to deepened the kiss. u felt his tongue exploring every detail of your mouth as if he was trying to remember it.Then u started exploring his body. You took off the top half of his kimono and touch his well shaped chest.Then u started to untie the bottom half of his kimono and he retreated from rubbing ur clit to help u untie it. He pulled off the bottom half of his kimono so he was completely naked.He broke the kiss to remove ur shirt.When he did he started caressing ur breast. Then u felt something hard move against ur thigh and u were surprised because u are still a virgin. Then he positioned himself out side of u and then he went inside u,u felt the pain and tears started rolling down your face.  
" oh ur a virgin? I'm Sry u should have told me" he said as he pulled away,he was about to leave u when u stopped him cause u sorta liked the pain.  
"no don't stop, I just need to get used to it "u say quietly.He nods his head and continues.Slowly trying not to hurt u as much he when up and down.  
"Damn ur tight i like it" he whispered in ur ear and then as soon as the pain dissipated u start enjoying it more.  
"you can go faster now" u say to Sesshomaru. He hears this and smirks and then goes faster making u moan. Then u heard him moan. U started moaning his name in pleasure and it could be heard through out the castle. He kisses you and muffles the moaning then u feel something when he go up and he new he had hit the spot when u gasped. and he kept on hitting it until u felt a wave of relaxation go through ur body and u arch ur back and then u hear Sesshomaru let out a low moan as a wave went through him to. He rolled of next to u and u stared at the roof with wide eyes"what just happened?" u asked yourself.He sighed and sat up.Then he stood up and got dressed.  
" u should get dressed and get something to eat" he said.  
" I am kinda hungry" u said stupidly. He smirked and handed u your clothes.U got dressed and went downstairs after what happened u couldn't look at Sesshomaru. so u kept your head down u could feel his eyes looking at u.

You stood up and headed for the door.  
"where do u think your going?" Sesshomaru asked.  
" Outside to get some air" u say.  
" Ok don't run off though cause i know your scent very well and could track u down very easily" he said.  
" i wont" u say with a fake smile.You walk out and sit under a tree and close your eyes and start meditating then slowly that meditation grew into sleep.  
dream  
Your standing in the middle of a battle field and you see all these demons getting killed. Then u see a man in a black cloak looking at you. You saw the bright blue eyes just staring you down then you take out your bow and shoot him. He dodges it and ends up behind you. you feel a sword go through your back and stomach you look down and see the blade dripping with blood. The person pulled the sword out and u turn around and look at the persons eyes and then you fall down.  
"fool u thought u could defeat me..." you heard the voice say.

Sesshomaru's Pov  
I walked outside to see how was doing and the moment i walked outside i smelt her blood.I ran to her. I saw her sitting under a tree and her stomach bleeding. I rushed to her side and took off her shirt to study the wound and it appeared as if she was stabbed through the back. I quickly applied presser to the wound and then tried to wake her up.But it wouldn't work. So i picked her up and carried her to the room we were in earlier waiting for her to wake up...

Your POV

You try to wake up but no use you were trapped in your own dream...The person who had stabbed you was standing over you...all you saw was the evil in his eyes and the sword in his hands...you stand up but your legs are too weak to hold you up so you collapse.

"your efforts are futile...in other words its useless to try and get up you've lost soo much blood..." he said.

"why don't you just kill me now...you have your chance.." you say...

"i want to watch you die slowly...thats why"

Sesshomaru POV

I had no choice I had to call upon one of my most trusted friends...RayneSama...

She came as soon as she could. Rayne was the woman I had grown up with and was expected to marry but she didn't want to marry me and at the moment i didn't want to marry her but later on i wanted to marry her...heck i still do...she's a very powerful woman...after all she is vampire,demon,dog-demon,witch,fire bender and the spirit sage...also she was very beautiful. well any ways she came to help me stop bleeding...

"how did this happen Sesshomaru?" Rayne asked.

"Idk really, But she wont wake up" i replied.

"i just might have to go into her head to see who or what is keeping her there..."

"what do you mean by who?"

"well there's this demon named Barbarous who goes into your dreams and kills you by using his sword or your greatest fear..."

"oh...ok..."

"i will be back i have to go get the stuff needed to do this"

"Ok"

your pov

Your laying there looking around to see what you could use to help. You then see a dagger 3 feet near you. You look at the demon and his back was to you. You roll over and grab it. The demon turns around to look at u.

"what r u doing?"

" i just turned over got a problem with that.." you say then the opportune moment came and you throw the dagger.and you Peirce his heart. He fell to his knees the started laughing...

"fool i can not die...sooo why even try to kill me"He took the dagger out of his heart and stabbed you in the hand...

sesshomaru's pov

I was staring at her making sure nothing else could go wrong. Then i noticed her hand was bleeding so i bandaged it up and waited for RayneSama to get back...finally she came back...

"what took so long"

" i ran into your brother thats what took so long"

"half brother never forget that"

"sry well i found out from my BOS that all i need to do was say a spell..."

"ok well say it!"

"you really care abt this Dampier don't you?"

i looked away,"kinda, not enough to marry her though"

"sure...would you like to come into her head with me then?" she asked

"ok...just in case u get hurt"

"me..get hurt...r u serious? i wont get hurt"

"sure..thats what u said that one time we fought that one demon and u nearly passed out cause of the amount of blood you lost."

"ya ya... whatever just come here and hold my hand"

"fine" I said then she said something in vampiric tongue and we ended up inside 's head.

We finally arrived inside 's we look around and see a battle going on...

"wow either she has major issues or she completely demented..." Rayne says as she walks forward. We see a dark figure watching something or someone, then i heard her scream...i went to run over to her but Rayne stopped me...'

"why did you stop me Rayne?" i asked a little pissed off...but then i saw the look in her eyes, i knew that look it was fear."why do u look like u've seen a ghost?"

"...that demon i know him...thats Barbaris...he's tried to kill me once but he couldnt cause i healed to quickly...he wanted to kill me for my powers and now that he's found someone like me he wants to take their power so he can kill me...he used his fear technique on me." She said so seriously.

"what is/was your fear?"i asked

"It's loosing the ppl close to me..."she responded looking down.

"like who? cause no one i know of is really close to u besides ur brother..."

"...uh-ugh-umm...no one forget it..."

"Who? Tell me..."

" i said never mind now forget it"

"ok w/e i'll ask u abt that later, but right now we gotta figure out how we are going to save "

"ok Let me think for a sec...(a min later)...ok i got it i can distract him and u can get her outa here"

"how do i do that?"

"juss say,' Koi No Relive'"

" thats it...well ok i like that idea so...dont get hurt"

"me get hurt...not possible" she said. She started to walk away when i grabbed her arm and turned her around and kissed her passionatly...and surprisingly she kissed back...she pulled away and looked at me with lust,"go get her b4 she gets in too much trouble"

"ok" i turned away from her and walked tward the demon.


End file.
